Sleepover at the Kaiba Mansion
by forever froz3n
Summary: What happens when the Yu-Gi-Oh gang alongside myself have to spend three nights at the Kaiba Mansion? Mayhem will surely occur and why is Joey mad over Twinkies? Read and find out. Constructive criticism is welcomed while FLAMES are NOT. T to be safe since there is minor cursing?
1. First Day of Mayhem: Friday

Hello everyone! This story only came to life because of a whacky thought I had involving the Yu-Gi-Oh cast and myself as well (maybe it was all that episode binging I did…3 seasons in a week lol)

Like I've written in my previous stories and chapters, constructive criticism is allowed but flames are most certainly **NOT**. **DO NOT** review if all you're planning to write is "no offense, you/your story sucks" because the "no offense" doesn't make it ok.

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh or Twinkies in ANYWAY shape/form ( would be interesting if I did…hehehe ) and I obviously didn't use my real name, I choose Anna because I love Frozen and Once Upon a Time lmao

* * *

><p>The entire gang was spending their Friday night at the Kaiba mansion which Joey was incredibly not happy about it and had no problem expressing while lugging his stuff. "Ahh! Why the hell are we spending our Friday night HERE when we have so much betta stuff to do that doesn't involve money bags!" With me being behind him I yelled back "Because we JUST ARE! Now deal with it or I'm taking away those Twinkies you think I don't know about!"<p>

"I wouldn't make her mad Joey, she has a tendency to go through with her threats and I don't think you'd want to lose your precious Twinkies…" Yugi chimed in trying not to giggle like a girl. "Ehh she can stuff those threats somewhere…" Joey muttered under his breath as he got to the door and knocked while I simply rolled my eyes at him.

"Just try to relax Joey it's just for three days and…never mind" Tea put her hand up as she realized what she was about to say. "Being stuck with money bags for even an HOUR is torture enough and to be stuck wit him for THREE whole days? I might end up kickin his butt!" Joey angrily stated as he raised a fist in the air.

"You couldn't even kick your way around a soccer ball let alone Kaiba who is centuries taller than you" Tristan jokingly added. Joey looked back at Tristan with an angry face "What are ya talkin about? I can beat up Kaiba if I wanted to!". Duke couldn't hold his laughter anymore "Yeah…in your dreams buddy!" as he was grabbing his sides trying not to fall over.

Before anyone else can say anything, they all heard the door open and saw that Mokuba was standing in the doorway "Hey guys! Come on in!" as he stood to the side and let everyone in while thinking _**"Oh this isn't going to end well…my brother and Joey under the same roof? Yup, disastrous" **_as he closed the door.

"My house could fit into his living room…" I bluntly stated as we all walked around and realized just how big the living room is with the nice long couches and the huge screen TV that was on a nice table. "You could fit my closet in his kitchen" Tea added from the kitchen in which I immediately looked at her with a "Not with all the shoes you own…" look and she immediately agreed.

"Well if it isn't the geek squad?" Kaiba interrupted our entire mansion gazing comments as we all turned around to see him at the bottom of the stairs. "WHAT'D YA SAY MONEY BAGS?" Joey raised a fist in the air. "You heard me Wheeler…or should I say mutt?" Kaiba snickered as he looked at everyone.

"Shouldn't Joey be sent to his corner before these two fight?" Tea suggested. Upon hearing this, I looked at her and said "No way! I want to see just how much these two battle it out" in which she then shot me a "you're mean" look.

"I second that proposition" Duke added as he waved his hand in the air. "You guys are supposed to be my friends and supportin me! Not bettin to see who would win this fight!" Joey looked back at both me and Duke with an angry face. "You winning over me? In your dreams Wheeler, you can't even beat me at duel monsters let alone an actual fight" Kaiba openly mocked him.

Mokuba seeing this decided to jump in "Why don't you guys get settled in your rooms and we'll have lunch after?" and we all walked upstairs while Joey and Kaiba shot each other a "This isn't over look". We all made it upstairs without Joey's vein exploding on all of us and apparently all our rooms were chosen since they're all the same size and basic fancy décor but unfortunately we had to share rooms with someone.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I'm stuck with Tea…<strong>

"At least I don't have to share my room with Joey, I'm scared that he and that vein are going to explode at any moment and I wouldn't want to be anywhere near THAT" I bluntly said to Tea as we unpacked our stuff. "I'm surprised it hasn't happened after Battle City since we were stuck on a blimp together" she replied back.

"Yeeeah, I'm glad I was NOWHERE near that mess…" I emphasized as I jumped on the bed "This is what heaven must feel like…" grabbing the silk pillow and rubbing it all over my face. Tea crossed her arms while seeing me grope the pillow and "You're one weird individual aren't you?"

I stopped groping the pillow, stood somewhat still on the bed and pointed at her "HEY! This is the most comfortable I've been in forever and I'm going to enjoy it for as long as I can!" and then went back to groping the pillow. _**"Aye…at least her better than Joey who must be still furious"**_ Tea thought as she rolled her eyes while I had a huge smile on my face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Joey and Yugi<strong>

Still being angry with his so called show down with Kaiba, Joey left his stuff in his backpack ( Ehh just go with it lol ) and started choking the pillow, probably picturing Kaiba's head while doing so and Yugi just looked at him with a very confused look.

"I definitely don't envy the pillow at the moment…" Yugi broke the silence. Joey looked up at Yugi for a minute "I just hate that Kaiba! Always pushing my buttons!" and went back to choking the pillow while all Yugi could do is just sigh and go back to unpacking his stuff as Joey then jumped on the bed which resulted in him falling off ten seconds later and yelling in pain.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tristan and Duke<strong>** ( Idk why but this scene reminds me of Joey and Chandler from Friends, only those who watch will understand…or not lol )**

"So who would win between those two?" Duke bluntly asked Tristan while sitting in his bed. "Come on man Joey's my best friend, I will always pick him hands down" Tristan replied confidently. Duke gave him a doubtful look "So Kaiba then?" as he put his hands behind his head.

"Oh definitely" Tristan nodded as he crossed his arms. "Thought so" Duke laughed out loud.

* * *

><p>We were all called down to the kitchen by Mokuba with news that lunch was ready and saw that Kaiba was nowhere near to be found which immediately put a huge smile on Joey's face.<p>

"Well at least money bags isn't here to annoy me while I'm grubbin" Joey feeling very relieved as he sat down. "Well at least the vein is being kept in check" I mumbled as I drank my water as Joey who was blissfully ignorant just kept on eating as Tristan joined him and everyone else just quietly ate while I was stuck with a shocked look.

Yugi, who saw my expression said "You've seen how they both eat, don't be surprised" while all I did was just nod with my eyes wide open and then went back to eating.

A couple minutes later we were all interrupted when we heard "Well eating like a pig is the only contest you can beat me at Wheeler" coming from a very snickering looking Kaiba. "Well so much for that vein being kept in check" I blurted out as I crossed my arms.

"Ahh you keep your mouth shut!" Joey yelled at me. I opened my eyes wide at him "Did you forget that little threat that I mentioned when we were outside? Or do your Twinkies obviously mean nothing to you?" Upon hearing this, even Kaiba had a confused look "What is this threat about Twinkies?" as he looked at both of us with one raised eyebrow.

With my arms still crossed "Well THIS ONE here kept complaining on how we were spending three days here and if he didn't zip his lip I would steal the Twinkies he thinks I don't know about" and then shot Joey an angry look in which Joey shot that look back at me and for a second there, thunder struck outside the mansion and everyone unanimously had a scared look. "Should we run for the hills?" Tristan broke the silence.

"I think it's scarier in here than out there" Duke added. "Well well, I guess I'm not the only one that can't stand the Mutt" as he looked at me. "I'm just mad at him because he is constantly stealing food!" I yelled at Joey while Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Duke shared the same "this isn't going to end" expression on their faces.

Kaiba bluntly asked me "Wanna team up against the mutt?" realizing that Joey and I don't get along either I looked at him with one raised eyebrow "Sure...you and I can do amazing pranks on the mutt" in which Kaiba just laughed manically. Mokuba witnessing everything said "Well at least big bro is getting along with SOMEONE" as he ate his sandwich.

"Great…now I got TWO people to worry about" Joey said with his mouth full while everyone looked at him with a grossed out look. Yugi released a sigh "These next three days are going to be painful aren't they?" as he looked at Tea. "Painfully interesting might be the better word choice" she replied back.

Duke realizing something crucial, he whispered to Tristan "Dude, we never considered who win in a fight between Kaiba, Joey, and Anna". Realizing what he just heard, he whispered back "Damn you're right…now I don't know who to pick…"

"What are you two mumbling about?" Yugi asked Duke. He got closer to Yugi and whispered "At first Tristan and I were trying to figure out who win in a fight between Joey and Kaiba but we forgot to consider the other person that is annoyed by Joey which is Anna so now we're stuck in a rut"

Yugi stared into space for a quick second then whispered back "That is a tough one…Kaiba is tall but Anna is surprisingly clever…." and Tea surprised by Yugi's reply said "Yugi! How could you lobby against Joey? He's your best friend who has been with you through everything!" Tea angrily whispered to Yugi.

"It's pretty obvious Tea…and besides, I could be wrong…" Yugi whispered back while Tea just rolled her eyes once again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>After That Interesting Lunch Hour…<strong>

We all fell asleep on different parts of Kaiba's couch so I had decided to sneak upstairs into Joey's room and started looking for where he stashed the Twinkies in which I found two under his pillow, took them and hid them under my shirt _**"Very clever…"**_ I thought sarcastically and then left the room.

Everyone was still asleep while I was in the kitchen where I found a notepad with a pen attached and wrote "These two Twinkies are just a warning…" and went back to where Joey was, stuck it on his forehead and smushed up the Twinkies I had and sprinkled them on his shirt and face, went back to my couch and pretended to sleep.

Mokuba stepped out of the garage, went into the living room and saw everyone was asleep on the couch and couldn't help but laugh that Kaiba was about to roll over and fall off but saw that Joey had mushed up Twinkies all over his face along with a note on his forehead and said "Nope, I'll find out soon enough what's going to happen, don't need to get caught in the crossfire" as he walked away with both hands in the air.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Couple Hours Later….<strong>

Kaiba was apparently the first one to wake up and saw that he was on the edge of the couch, freaked out and immediately sat up. _**"Jeeze…that would've been unlike me…"**_ he thought as he brushed some hair out of his face and saw that Joey had food all over his face and for the first time laughed that didn't sound like a mad man.

The sound of Kaiba's laughter woke everyone else up except Joey while Tristan and Duke fell off the couch they were sleeping on "What the hell is going on?" Tristan asked as he rubbed his head. "Jeeze, what's all the commotion?" Duke added as he then sat on the couch.

"Hey guys what's going on? Yugi asked as he stretched his tiny body and before Tea could ask anything, she looked over to where Kaiba was sitting and raised one eyebrow.

Kaiba who had his arms crossed "Well I woke up and found the mutt like this and to my surprise, laughed like a total idiot but it was well worth it" as he pointed to Joey with his head. "I guess Joey eats Twinkies in his sleep and writes notes to himself…" as I looked at both of them with one eyebrow raised.

"How long were we asleep for?!" I asked out loud. "You guys were asleep for a good hour and thirty minutes last time I checked" Mokuba replied who was standing near a grandfather clock with his hands crossed.

We were all interrupted when we all heard Joey woke up and yelled when he realized that he was covered in mushed up Twinkies "AHHH! WHO DID DIS!? MY POOR TWINKIES! NOOO!" he cried out as he grabbed the pieces of Twinkies in his fingers.

"Uh Joey? Do you not realize that you also have a note stuck to your forehead or are you really that blind?" I asked while pointing at his forehead. Joey looked up and saw the post it, took it off and then read it "WHAT? MORE OF MY TWINKIES ARE GONNA GET IT? WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Take it easy you mutt, some of us prefer not to go deaf and this mansion echoes if you didn't figure that out by now" Kaiba stated while rubbing his ears. Ignoring him, Joey looked at all of us "Someone betta tell me who did dis now!" as he cleaned himself up with a tissue.

We all looked at each other and then Yugi said "We don't know Joey, we were all asleep when it happened and we wouldn't know where to begin" as he shrugged both his hands. Joey started putting together a suspect list in his head and then looked at all of us "Well it must've been Mokuba because he wasn't with any of us on the couch before we fell asleep".

Kaiba's blood started to boil as soon as he heard Joey accusing Mokuba "Don't even think about accusing my little brother you mutt! Or I'll make you regret even mentioning his name!" as he pointed at him and gave him a death glare.

"Come on money bags! Mokuba is old enough to be pullin pranks and he wasn't with us before we fell asleep except in the kitchen!" Joey defended himself. "I said watch it Wheeler, one more comment about my brother and I'll do something worse than the Twinkies" Kaiba shot back.

Instead of having a clever comment to those two, I decided to hold back because then Joey would know that it was me who hurt the poor precious Twinkies so I settled for "So I guess this is going to be like the game Clue? So we're trying to figure out who got Joey in Kaiba's living room with the mushed up Twinkies"

Tristan and Duke couldn't control their laughter as they both fell off the couch as we just ignored them but everyone was shocked when even Kaiba couldn't help himself to a good laugh as he also fell off the couch. "Should I be scared right now Tea?" Yugi asked as he looked at Kaiba who was laughing uncontrollably along with Tristan and Duke.

"I don't know Yugi, I'm quite scared myself" Tea replied back while looking at them as well. I looked at the three of them and thought _**"Yeah this is going to be fun, I just feel bad that Joey went to Mokuba first, he seems like a sweet kid"**_ with a smile on my mischievous face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>After all THAT craziness settled down…<strong>

Everyone went to their rooms to calm down after what had just happened in the living room. Tea was simply reading a book on her bed while I went back to hugging the silk pillow. Something must've clicked in Tea's mind because she asked me "Do you think that Mokuba is the one who did that to Joey?"

I stopped for a minute and replied "Nahh I don't think so, Mokuba was in the garage apparently after he finished eating and he also had NO idea about the Twinkies until we got into that discussion in the kitchen earlier today" and then went back to hugging the other pillow.

"Then who do you think it was? Because according to Mokuba we were all sleeping on the couches and couldn't have sneaked into Joey's room and then come back down to mush them all over him" Tea asked me as she looked up from her book.

"It could've been anyone who woke up and then did the deed" I replied back as I looked up at the ceiling. Tea shot me a suspicious glare which took me by surprise. "What? I'm just simply pointing it out, jeeze…I'm pretty sure someone will fess up in the next two days"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thirty Minutes Later…<strong>

Once showered and calm (everyone except Joey of course) went downstairs to the kitchen where dinner was ready to be served and we all took a seat and even Kaiba was there as well (I guess he's dying to know who pulled that prank on the mutt).

"So what was all the craziness that was going on in the living room?" Mokuba asked as he took a bite of his food. Kaiba who couldn't help himself replied "Someone took the mutt's Twinkies and murdered them all over his face and shirt while he was asleep"

"Oh and don't forget about the post it that he was completely oblivious to" Duke added. "I think Joey's taken enough hits today, why don't we just drop it and let him be?" Tea defended while all Joey could do was just stare at all of us and try to figure out who could've hurt his innocent Twinkies.

"Thanks for the love Tea but I wanna know who did dis to me…especially while I was asleep!" Joey yelled as he lifted his fork in the air and we all sat back scared. "Who would be stupid enough to do it while you're awake Wheeler?" Kaiba pointed out as he drank his water.

"Who would be stupid to do it PERIOD is my question exactly" Joey shot Kaiba a death glare. "Who's the first suspect on your list Joey?" Mokuba asked.

I couldn't help myself and replied "Well Joey went to you first just because you weren't on the couch with us before we all fell asleep and then your big brother almost went crazy on him". Kaiba hearing this said "He's lucky I didn't go on a scavenger hunt for those Twinkies for they would ALL be murdered!" who then manically laughed.

We all looked at him with a unanimous suspicious look and Kaiba looked back "Oh please, I only found out about those Twinkies TODAY so shift your focus on someone else…maybe you should look at Anna and leave me well enough alone" and went back to eating his food.

The attention then focused to me in which I looked at Kaiba "Really? I was the first one to fall asleep as soon as I hit that couch! I was so tired from all the yelling I did while we were driving here and BELIEVE ME I would much rather SLEEP!" as I defended myself.

"But you threatened to take them away from him if he kept making you mad and you know Joey, he doesn't stop…" Tristan added. "Joey does get on my last nerve but you should all know that if I had to make a decision between getting sleep and pranking Joey, now as a tough choice it may be, I will ALWAYS choose SLEEP!" I yelled back hoping everyone would be convinced.

Everyone looked at me for a good 5 minutes and they all believed me when Duke broke the silence "She does have a point…she is just like Joey, always trying to find when he can sleep and pranking does take energy out of you and she did fall asleep as soon as she hit the couch"

"_**Phew, thank god that Duke stepped in or I would've been so screwed and the fun would've ended WAY too soon"**_ I thought as I took a bit out of my food. After a minute or two of silence, Yugi added "Maybe no one did it, it is possible that Joey sleep walked to his room, mushed up his own Twinkies and then went back downstairs"

"I don't sleep walk Yugi" Joey corrected him. Tristan took a slight pause and then added "It is possible that Joey's mind decided to mix his two favorite hobbies together, eating while sleeping and it just started today"

This time Tea chimed in "I think that's a bit of a stretch there Tristan, because Joey has NO history whatsoever of sleep walking in any shape or form"

Getting slightly annoyed by the "adults" Mokuba pleaded "Can we PLEASE talk about something else? All these accusations and theories are driving me nuts!"

Everyone agreed and just ate the rest of their food in silence but didn't take their eyes off each other as they formed thoughts in their heads.

* * *

><p><span><strong>After Dinner…<strong>

Everyone went to their rooms and went straight to bed for we were all tired despite the nap we had on the couch and just hoped tomorrow would go smoothly. Joey looked at his pillow and mourned the two Twinkies that were stolen earlier and then replaced it with two more Twinkies and then simply went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well that's it folks, this is just the first chapter of this random newly formed story of mine xD. Like I've said, ONLY constructive criticism, otherwise I will disable the Guest reviewing because some people can be real jerks and I will NOT stand for that.<p>

XoXo

Forever froz3n


	2. Day 2: Saturday

Hello everyone! This story only came to life because of a whacky thought I had involving the Yu-Gi-Oh cast and myself as well (maybe it was all that episode binging I did…3 seasons in a week lol)

Like I've written in my previous stories and chapters, constructive criticism is allowed but flames are most certainly **NOT**. **DO NOT** review if all you're planning to write is "no offense, you/your story sucks" because the "no offense" doesn't make it ok.

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh, Twinkies, Gummi bears, Skittles, Snickers, Friends, Netflix or any movie/TV show/video game I mention in this chapter in ANYWAY shape/form ( would be interesting if I did…hehehe )

* * *

><p><strong>Revisiting where we left off…<strong>

We all had just painfully lived through the first day at the Kaiba mansion in which everyone had fallen asleep on Kaiba's couch and SOMEONE had stolen Joey's Twinkies and mushed them all over him while he was asleep and everyone is a suspect! (muahahahaha!)

* * *

><p><strong>Day #2 : Saturday <strong>

It was the next day in the Kaiba mansion and it was around 9 a.m. in which everyone was still fast asleep in their rooms except Mokuba who was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for everyone when they woke up. Mokuba was still processing the events from last night.

"_**Jeeze, that was an interesting dinner last night, wonder what's going to happen today"**_ Mokuba thought as he set up the plates on the table as the other maids set up the breakfast buffet.

An hour later, Tea and I were the first ones to wake up, get dressed and go downstairs to the kitchen where we saw that the table was already set up. "I guess everyone else is taking a serious snooze fest after what happened yesterday" Tea said as she sat down at a chair.

"Yeah I'm surprised big brother isn't up yet but I guess he was really tired and needed to sleep in a bit" Mokuba replied as he sat across from her. "Last night was pretty interesting if you think about it" I said while resting my cheek on my palm.

"So Tea, who do you think is the one who did that to Joey?" Mokuba casually asked. Tea took a pause "I honestly don't know Mokuba, your brother obviously pointed the finger at Anna yesterday at dinner while Yugi thinks it could've been Joey who was just sleepwalking and unconsciously did it himself"

"Joey blamed you yesterday Mokuba and Kaiba's vein was about to pop out of his forehead and I would pay good money to see that…" I added. Mokuba also rested his cheek on his palm and replied "Yeah I remember that, but I was in the garage after lunch"

"Yeah, why were you in the garage? We all wondered where you had gone off to" I asked while looking at him.

"I was looking for a toy that I thought was in my room and I remembered the garage was the last place I was and figured it was somewhere there but when I couldn't find it, I went into the living room and saw all you guys asleep on the couch and Joey covered in Twinkies" Mokuba replied.

We were all interrupted when we heard someone walking down the stairs and wondered who was coming and all three of us just stayed quiet. "Well at least the mutt isn't here to annoy me yet so early in the morning" obviously it was Kaiba who walked in the kitchen.

"You really think that Joey would be up at this hour?" I asked him while looking at my watch and realizing it was 9:40 a.m. "Who cares? I only care that I'm hungry as hell which is a first for me" Kaiba replied as he sat down at a chair and then crossed his arms.

Realizing it would be a while until everyone else showed up I said "Screw it, I'm not waiting for everyone else to wake up, I'll die of hunger" and took an apple out of the basket that was placed in the middle of the table along with some toast, eggs, pancakes, and bacon (yum…). "I second that thought" Kaiba added as he also took an apple for himself along with other food and started chowing down as well.

"Well if you guys are going to eat…"Tea added as she took the cereal and poured herself a bowl with some milk and started eating and Mokuba did the same.

Around 10:30 a.m., Yugi, Tristan, and Duke showed up to kitchen and looked at us with their eyes wide open as we were chowing down our food and noticed that they had showed up. "You guys couldn't wait for us?" Tristan asked a bit angry at us.

"Calm down mutt #2, I wasn't going to die of hunger while you guys basked in your beauty sleep" Kaiba cleverly replied. "Come on guys, can we just at least have a somewhat peaceful breakfast?" Yugi pleaded. I looked up from my plate and then to Yugi "Yeah….until Joey decides to wake up and will have a hissy fit when he realizes that all the bacon is gone…"

Yugi just released a sigh and then started filling his plate up with food. "Yeah when is Joey going to wake up? He's gonna be the only one without breakfast and we all know that a hungry Joey can lead to disastrous situations" Duke added as he dug into the buffet.

"Give him another 5 minutes and he'll be up in time for all the disaster" Tristan replied back. "So what were you guys talking about before we walked in?" Yugi asked.

"What do you think? Everyone is dying to know who pulled that prank on Joey yesterday and how everyone except Mokuba is a suspect" Tea replied.

* * *

><p><span><strong>5 Minutes Later…<strong>

We all heard someone running down the stairs in a hurry and we all knew it was Joey who was dying to get some food in his stomach and was shocked to see that everyone was already eating without him.

"WHAT'S THE DEAL YOU GUYS? YOU COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL I CAME DOWN?" he yelled at us with tears in his eyes. I looked at him with a shocked face "We all would die of hunger if we waited for you to come down and all the food would've been gone if you were here!"

"This is true indeed…" Tristan added in between the yelling. Joey yelled and pointed at him "HEY! YOU EAT JUST AS MUCH AS I DO BUDDY!". Yugi sighed "So much for that peaceful breakfast…" and went back to eating some pancakes.

"JUST EAT JOEY! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR YOU TO DRIVE ME NUTS!" I yelled at him and he replied by just giving me an angry look and then served himself some food.

* * *

><p><span><strong>After Breakfast…<strong>

Everyone left the kitchen and once again decided to just be lazy on Kaiba's couch bored out of our minds. "I think I'm gonna pass out from boredom" I said as I got comfortable on the couch and grabbed a pillow. Tea who was sitting next to me replied "Well you can grope the pillow all day seeing as how much you love it"

Simply rolling my eyes at her I asked "Anyone have any suggestions on what we can do today? Because this is going to be one long day and I would like for it to at least be eventful". A slight pause filled the room as everyone looked at different parts of the living room.

"Why don't we just go into the humongous backyard and play football?" Duke suggested. "No one here knows how to play football, you might as well just suggest chasing each other and see how that ends" I rebutted his suggestion.

"Well we can definitely do that, it's better than just playing video games all day and we would get some exercise out of it" Tea added. Kaiba looked at all three us and crossed his arms "I don't really care for any outdoor activities or sports of any kind"

"That's because you're a vampire and scared that the sunlight will turn you to dust!" Joey glared at Kaiba while waving a donut in the air. "Quiet Wheeler, or I'll make good on my promise from yesterday AND I'll have no problem stealing your precious donut right out of your hand" Joey then gobbled down his donut as fast as he could and Kaiba couldn't help but laugh out loud.

I couldn't help but look at Kaiba and said "But chasing each other is not really a sport per se, it's just mindless running after someone else…with a funny object". Yugi added "I'm scared I'll get trampled on…maybe I should let Yami take over since he is MUCH taller than I am…"

"Taking the safe route eh Yugi?" Tristan asked. Yugi looked over to Tristan "Being careful is more like it and I do have short legs and what good will that do?" and Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Can anyone else come up with something ELSE to do besides chasing each other like mindless drones?" Tea asked out loud. The room filled with silence once again as everyone started thinking on alternative activities for the day.

We were all distracted as we heard someone snoring and realized that it was Joey who had fallen asleep from all the silence. Kaiba had stood up, walked over to a cabinet where he took out an air horn and then squeezed the nozzle a bit away from Joey's ear.

Joey jumped up from the couch covering his ears "AHHH WHO THE HELL IS MAKING ALL DAT RACKET?" he yelled and we all couldn't help but laugh our asses off. Joey realized that it was Kaiba who was holding the air horn and yelled at him while waving a fist in the air "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM MONEY BAGS? I WAS ASLEEP!"

"Yeah well your snoring was distracting all of us while we were thinking which is something that is clearly foreign to you" Kaiba replied with a huge smile on his face as he put the air horn on a table. Joey even more angered by this yelled back "I DON'T SNORE MONEY BAGS!"

I couldn't help but keep on laughing as I added "You can guide ships through the fog with the way you snore!" and this made everyone's laughter louder as Duke and Tristan fell of their couches like yesterday and Yugi couldn't help but grab his stomach as he was on his back while Tea also couldn't contain her laughter.

"I think going out to the backyard and just chasing each other should be fun" Mokuba chimed in as he got comfortable next to Yugi. "Why can't we just do it in here? I think the living room is bigger than your backyard…" I trailed on. Kaiba's eyes opened wide as soon as he heard that "NO NO NO and…NO! There are too many valuables in this living room and I will NOT see to it that they get destroyed!"

"You do realize that we can just move everything to the side so that your precious valuables don't get destroyed in any way or form?" I asked casually despite him yelling. Kaiba then simply relaxed and calmed down "True, all the electronics are on a movable table…"

I simply rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms "So it's settled? We'll chase each other in here because at least we can use pillows that we can throw…" Tea hearing me talk about pillows once again said "Jeeze Anna! What is it with you and pillows? You've done nothing but grope them for the last day or so!"

Duke and Tristan looked at both of us with a raised eyebrow and asked "Wait…what?" Tea looked back at them and replied "Yeah you heard me, Anna was jumping on her bed yesterday while hugging her pillow non-stop" and all I could do was have a huge smile on my face.

"So let's get to it!" Mokuba pumped a fist in the air. "So Joey, Tristan, and Duke can move all of Kaiba's precious electronics into the empty guest room" I added.

"Anything those three break will be added to their life sentence…" Kaiba muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><span><strong>After Moving Kaiba's Stuff… (this is around maybe….12 p.m.?)<strong>

"So how are we going to start exactly?" Duke asked as we all were standing up.

"And to answer your question Duke, we're going to start off like this" Tea said as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at me.

"YOU'RE GONNA USE MY FAVORITE THING AGAINST ME? OH YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" I yelled as I ran after her and she then jumped over the couch and started running in between Kaiba and Joey

Everyone else seeing this just ran after someone. Tea was after me, Kaiba was after Joey (No surprises there…), Tristan was after Duke, and Yugi was after Mokuba (Yeah a bit random I know…).

Kaiba apparently took after what Tea did to me because all he kept doing was grabbing pillows and throwing them at Joey and Tea accidently got caught in the crossfire… "KAIBA! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THOSE THINGS!" Tea yelled at him with a fist in the air. "Jeeze Gardner, not my fault you can't see where you're running…" Kaiba replied back.

He then went back to throwing pillows at Joey and all he could do was dip, dive and dodge (I **DO NOT** own the movie Dodgeball). "AHH! STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME! GO AFTA SOMEONE ELSE MONEY BAGS!" Joey yelled as he tried his best to dodge the endless pillow throwing.

"OOOF!" Duke yelped as he felt Tristan jumping onto of him (surprised he didn't tumble over…) "NOW LET'S GOOO!" Tristan yelled while Duke just groaned at what was going on and then walked very slowly…

Yugi just decided to throw gummi bears at Mokuba while he was running around the couches having some bears caught in Mokuba's hair…

* * *

><p><span><strong>After Maybe Thirty Minutes…<strong>

Tea was then after Joey with a huge bag of Skittles and screaming at him "TASTE THE RAINBOW!" as she threw candy pieces at him while all he could do is just yell "SOMEONE HELP MEEE! THERE'S A CRAZY LADY AFTER ME THROWING RAINBOW COLORED CANDY AT MEEEEEEE!" as he ran around Duke who was still carrying Tristan.

"Maybe Tea should eat a Snickers bar…" Tristan stated while looking at her chasing Joey (Now if you don't understand why I wrote that, maybe you should watch some TV….lol)

Kaiba was then after me while holding a French baguette in his hand like a bat which was really distracting since I was very hungry so I ended up taking the baguette out of his hands and just sat on the floor eating while he just looked at me with a "what just happened?" look on his face in which he then sat down next to me and took a piece of bread to eat.

And now Mokuba was the one that was after Yugi while throwing popcorn at him in which Yugi caught a couple in his mouth since I guess he's hungry too.

Mokuba took the same air horn Kaiba used to wake Joey up earlier and used it which stopped everyone in their tracks and just looked at Mokuba. "Why don't we take a break and eat lunch?" and everyone just nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the Kitchen…<strong>

Everyone walked in the kitchen and just sat down at a chair while the maids served us sandwiches along with other snacks and just started chowing down.

"Jeeze, all that chasing sure has made us hungry huh?" Tea asked out loud. "Easy for you guys to say, I had THIS ONE on my back for a good while" Duke angrily pointed at Tristan who just stuck his tongue at him. "Oh yeah? Well at least you didn't have a crazy lady throwing Skittles at you while screamin' TASTE THE RAINBOW!" Joey rebutted as he pointed to Tea.

"Yeah I did find that a little bit odd seeing as Tea is not the type to throw things at you…." I added. "At least I had some gummy bears while I was getting chased at…" Mokuba said with a smile and Yugi just laughed.

"Didn't you say that you were gonna bring out Yami when the chasing started?" Duke asked Yugi. "When I realized that Mokuba was the only one left and seeing as he is my same height…yeah I think you know where I'm going with this" Yugi replied as he ate his food.

Kaiba looked at me as I ate my sandwich and I couldn't help but feel his eyes on me "What are YOU looking at?" before I took another bite. He took a slight pause and then asked "First you almost eat the entire baguette that I was chasing you with and you're still hungry?"

"Yeah, what's your point exactly?" I asked while still holding my sandwich. Kaiba just rolled his eyes at me "Never mind…" and I went back to eating my sandwich with a huge smile on my face.

"You were chasing her with a baguette?" Tristan asked Kaiba. "It was the only odd item I could think of at the moment…" Kaiba replied back.

"The oddest but yummiest item I've ever been chased with!" I added ecstatically. Joey took a slight pause and then asked me "Really? Did you not hear who was chasing me and what she was chasing me with and what she was yelling while doing so?"

"YES I HEARD YOU AND IT SOUNDS HILARIOUS!" I yelled getting very annoyed with Joey and Kaiba couldn't help but laugh at what he was hearing.

"YEAH WELL AT LEAST YOUR BACK ISN'T IN PAIN RIGHT NOW!" Duke yelled as he had one hand on his lower back.

Yugi looked at both of them and asked "Yeah why was Tristan on YOUR back and not the other way around?" everyone else couldn't help but look at both of them as well.

"What do you mean and not the other way around?" Tristan asked back. "Well and I mean no offense to you Duke, but you are pretty skinny for a dude and Tristan is….Well I think you know where I'm going with this…." I trailed on.

"If we start up again, I'll be the one on YOUR back and let's see if you like having back pains!" Duke yelled at Tristan and then got up to find some painkillers.

"Who wants to start up again by a show of hands?" I asked everyone out loud. Silence filled the room for a good 5 minutes when Yugi broke the silence "Honestly? I'm not up for it; I'm fine with just maybe kicking back and watching a movie or a TV show"

"I'm down for that too, but you do realize that the living room is a mess because of all the Skittles and gummy bears and we did move Kaiba's big screen TV into the other room" I added.

"So shall we clean the living room before Kaiba loses his nerve?" Tea asked. Kaiba looked over to Tea and answered "Gardner, you do realize that I pay people to do that?" and all Tea did was just roll her eyes at Kaiba.

"So what should we watch then?" Tristan asked. The room once again filled with silence as we were trying to figure out what could be a good choice. "Why don't we just we just watch Friends?" I suggested.

Joey couldn't help but look at me after hearing what I said "REALLY? Jeeze woman! You're ALWAYS watching that show when it's on TV! Don't ya watch anything else?"

"Yeah, so? What's your problem with it? It's a funny ass show! And you don't see me criticizing any of YOUR shows" I yelled back.

Kaiba couldn't help but laugh at both of us "It seems the mutt has some pet peeves himself when it comes to your TV shows Anna"

"Well if he has an issue with my suggestion, he can make his own and stop bashing mine!" I yelled to Joey with a fist in the air.

"Why don't we just find something good enough to watch on TV and not on Netflix?" Yugi suggested. Joey and I looked at each other and for once we both agreed on Yugi's suggestion and everyone left the kitchen back into the living room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to the Living Room…<strong>

Joey and I looked at each other at the same time as we saw where the remote was and both slow mo jumped onto the couch and the verdict was that I ended up with in my hands "VICTORY! HAHAHA!" I yelled triumphantly.

Joey sat up on the couch and crossed his arms "Great, now we're gonna be stuck watchin' some chick flick while I'm gonna want to blow my brains out"

"You couldn't be more wrong, even I can't stand chick flicks unless they're made well and aren't so cheesy" I replied while turning on the cable box along with the TV.

Yugi being surprised by my answer asked me "really? So what's your favorite movie?" while looking through the channels that were available I replied "Hmm…that's a tough one because I have many favorites in each category"

Tristan hearing my reply asked me "So what about your favorite cartoon movie?" as he looked at me. I took a slight pause while thinking what to answer him and then I replied "I would say either Despicable Me just because I love those tiny minions or Toy Story because that's a childhood classic" and Tristan just nodded in approval.

After surfing through channels and getting annoyed that Saturday TV should suck so much, I finally found a cartoon channel that was playing Monsters Inc and was relieved because it's an awesome movie to watch on a lazy day.

"Monsters Inc? I've never seen this movie before…is it any good?" Yugi asked out loud. I let out a huge gasp as soon as I heard Yugi ask that and pressed pause on the movie "You've never seen Monsters Inc?" with my eyes wide open.

"Nope, I've never seen it; maybe some bits and parts when the TV is on but I've never really paid attention…" Yugi replied slightly scared.

Hearing how frightened he was I replied "Well then it's your lucky day because it's what we're going to watch and it's the only movie on that's worth watching despite the horrible cable lineup"

Mokuba went into the kitchen to quickly make popcorn for all of us and grab some refreshments for us and then settled the huge bowl on the middle of the table along with the soda's and then simply went back to the couch while I un paused the movie and let it play.

"That Boggs reminds me of someone…always bein a jerk and what not" Joey muttered under his breath. Kaiba who was one person over heard him and replied back "Watch it mutt, or I'll make good on my promise from earlier…" and gave him a glare.

"Sullivan and Wazowski remind me of Yugi and Joey…always doing everything together" Tea added with a little giggle while Yugi gave Joey a thumbs up who returned the gesture.

After those little comments, we all just kept our attention on the movie as we saw that Sullivan had to stuff the little girl into his bag when his rival Randall showed up and then immediately sought help from his pal Wazowski who was on a date and then it all just went downhill from there.

"Jeeze, if that ever happened to me on date I don't know how'd I react to that…" I casually stated while stuffing some popcorn in my mouth. "Anna, you do realize that this is just a movie?" Tristan asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah I know….just saying if…" as I trailed on and he went back to looking at the screen. "You on a date? Jeeze I would sorry for the poor schmuck that is out wit ya" Joey rebutted at me.

"Maybe I should join forces with Kaiba and help him carry out his threat from earlier…" while gulping down some soda and Kaiba let out a chuckle "Jeeze Wheeler, it's like you have death wish written on your bucket list…."

Mokuba getting very annoyed by the "adults" once again decided to chime in "CAN WE JUST WATCH THE MOVIE IN PEACE? I ACTUALLY WANT TO WATCH THIS!" he yelled at everyone out loud.

Everyone went back to watching the movie quietly and didn't say a word for the remainder of the movie and Joey ended up falling asleep and let him be until the movie was over.

"I think Boo was my favorite character out of all them" Tea commented as she stretched her arms and legs on the couch. "Mike and Sullivan will always be my favorite characters" I added as I stood up and stretched my back.

"So now what guys? Even with the movie it's only 5 p.m. with now nothing to do" Duke casually mentioned. The room filled with silence as everyone looked at each other with a "holy crap, what do we do now?" look. After maybe 10 minutes of silence, I decided to speak up "I don't know guys but I'm fine with still just finding stuff to watch on TV or you guys can set up whatever video game console you want and just watch you idiots go at it"

"So this means we can play Super Mario 64 on Kaiba's N64?" Duke excitedly asked. "You do realize that only one person can play at a time right?" I asked back. "She's got a point there Duke, why don't we play Mario Kart 64? At least 4 people can play at a time and we can take turns" Tristan suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Mokuba brought out the N64 along with Mario Kart and some other games from the game room into the living room and hooked it up to the TV.

"So who's going to be the first 4 idiots who get owned by me?" Kaiba asked and Mokuba just sweat dropped. "Oh like hell I'm playing against you, you're not going to ruin Mario Kart for me because god forbid I use that baguette to hit you in the head with" I immediately stated.

So after 5 minutes of debating, it was Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Kaiba in the first round. Yugi chose Toad, Joey chose Mario, Tristan chose Yoshi, and Kaiba chose Luigi and choose the Rainbow Road level. Apparently the weapon of choice was banana peels or the red and green shells which just made everyone else who was watching them laugh at the cursing and comments they were hearing.

"Agh! I can't believe I didn't see that banana peel in front of me!" Joey exclaimed as he titled his controller to the left. "I guess mutts can't see that well!" I couldn't help myself while laughing really hard on the couch. All Joey could do was yell at me "AHH WHY DON'T YA SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH ANNA?" while trying to dodge other objects.

"HOW ABOUT I BEAT YOU IN THE NEXT ROUND YOU JERK?" I yelled back. "I can't concentrate with all this yelling!" Tristan ironically yelled at both of us. "Jeeze…I never knew Mario Kart could bring out the worst in people…" Mokuba casually added.

"I think I'll need to invest in a hearing aid after this weekend" Kaiba added sarcastically.

After a good 20 minutes of them playing, Tristan had come in 1st place, Kaiba in 2nd, Yugi in 3rd, and Joey in 4th place. "AGGHH FOURTH PLACE?" Joey yelled at the screen while holding his controller. Kaiba couldn't help but feel the same way as Joey "I lost first place to the mutt's lap dog?" as he looked at Tristan.

"HEY! Watch who you're calling lap dog!" Tristan yelled back at Kaiba.

Duke, Tea, and I couldn't help but look at the scene that was unfolding in front of us. Tristan had jumped on Kaiba while Yugi was trying to pull him off and with Joey helping him. "GET THE MONKEY OFF ME!" Kaiba yelled while Tristan was on his back (If you don't understand why I said monkey in reference to Tristan, go back and watch I think season 3 of Yugioh lol)

"Should we get in there and try to help them?" I asked while looking at Duke and Tea. They both looked back at me and then the rest of the gang "I don't think it's good to meddle in other people's problems…." Duke replied back.

Tea and I nodded in agreement and just sat back to enjoy the show. After 15 minutes of madness, Yugi and Joey finally got Tristan off Kaiba's back who didn't seem too pleased at what just happened.

"See this is how Mario Kart 64 can start random madness" I said with my arms crossed. "I take it that no one else is gonna want to play the next round?" Duke asked.

"I don't mind…as long as Joey is playing so he can see who the true master is" I commented. "Challenge accepted!" Joey looked at me with a fist up.

Next round was Joey, Duke, Tea, and I while the rest just sat down on the couch witnessing the next act of madness. I chose my favorite character which is Luigi, Tea chose Peach, Joey chose Mario again, and Duke chose Wario and we chose to play D.K's Jungle Parkway.

This time I decided to throw some red shells at Joey while he decided to leave some banana peels for me to slip on but unfortunately Duke was the victim this time. After the three rounds ended, the results were that Duke got 1st place, I got 2nd, Joey was 3rd this time, and Tea was 4th.

"3rd better than last place!" Joey happily exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him "You got lucky smartass, you were dropping banana peels more than an actual monkey" and Kaiba couldn't help but laugh out loud which scared everyone, even Mokuba.

"You're the one who got lucky!" Joey yelled back at me. "I used to play this game when I was 7 years old and I put in a lot of man hours with my cousin on the weekends so duh that I know how to play!" I yelled back.

"GUYS! CUT IT OUT! I'M GOING CRAZY OVER HERE!" Mokuba yelled at both us while Joey and I just looked at each other with a glare.

"I'm getting hungry, anyone else hungry too?" Tristan asked randomly. "Yeah, I think dinner should be ready since you guys were all playing while it was being prepared" Mokuba replied. "Onto the kitchen!" Joey yelled while everyone just rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back in the Kitchen…<strong>

The maids had set up the entire table and we were served Fettuccini Alfredo with Chicken (couldn't help myself, it's my favorite dish lol) alongside with some cheesy bread and drinks.

"So what are you guys gonna do after dinner?" Mokuba casually asked. "Well I don't know about everyone else but I want to take a shower after the day that we had" I replied while biting down on my piece of bread.

"But it's only 7:40 p.m. Anna" Duke added as he looked at his watch. "I didn't say I was going to shower and then go to sleep Duke, I'm just saying that I want to shower because I smell like food" I casually replied.

"I think maybe just watching another movie on cable while chilling on the couch sounds like a good idea" Tristan chimed in.

"Don't you guys want to figure out who's the culprit that murdered Joey's Twinkies?" Mokuba asked.

"Aww yeah! I had completely forgotten about dat!" Joey exclaimed. Upon hearing this, I thought _**"Now I gotta figure out when to sneak into his room and find the other Twinkies"**_ and ate some of my food.

"Jeeze Wheeler, I thought you'd be interrogating every single person since it happened and instead your mind wandered off to La La Land" Kaiba bluntly stated. "WATCH IT MONEY BAGS! I ONLY FORGOT BECAUSE WE STARTED WATCHING THAT MOVIE!" Joey stuck his fork in the air and everyone retracted slightly in their seats.

"It's not like we have new information, everyone here except Mokuba is a suspect and we have no way of finding any trace of who it could be" Yugi added.

"Well I don't know but someone betta fess up before this weekend is over!" Joey said with his mouth full. Kaiba sitting across from him said "Say it, don't spray it you mutt, or did your mother not teach you any manners?"

Joey just simply rolled his eyes at Kaiba and went back to eating. "So how are we going to find out who it was if we have no evidence whatsoever?" Tea asked.

"I guess we have to wait if the culprit strikes again and hopefully we catch he/she red handed" Duke added.

45 minutes later everyone was done eating and went up to their rooms to shower and regroup.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Me and Tea<strong>

Tea and I stepped inside our room and I was the one to shower first while she sat on her bed and started reading where she left off earlier.

"_**I guess I'm going to have to find a way to steal two more Twinkies without getting caught and I'm pretty sure Joey has replaced the ones I stole under his pillow but I have to do it before he goes to sleep"**_ I thought as I washed my face with the warm water.

20 minutes later I stepped out of the shower fully clothed in my pj's in which then Tea took her clothes and stepped inside the shower while I just rested on my bed waiting for everyone else to be done.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Duke and Tristan<strong>

Tristan was the first one to shower while Duke just waited on his bed while fiddling with his dice in between his fingers and starring at the ceiling.

15 minutes later Tristan stepped out in which then Duke took a shower as well, but what he didn't appreciate was Tristan flushing the toilet which turned the water cold which made Duke jump in the air and yelped out loud and Tristan couldn't stop laughing on the floor.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yugi and Joey<strong>

Yugi let Joey shower first while he just rested on the bed with his eyes closed and thought _**"This weekend has been…interesting to say the least and pretty funny as hell"**_ he thought.

Meanwhile…_**"I honestly believe it was dat money bags Kaiba who murdered my Twinkies all over me the otha day and won't admit it!" **_Joey thought while showering.

Joey finished showering and woke up Yugi to tell him that it's his turn to shower.

* * *

><p>Everyone else met up in the living room and once again settled on the couch (it's become our fort! Lol) but all nice and clean this time and just waited for Yugi and Joey to come downstairs to see what we were going to do until it was time to sleep.<p>

"I think I can just fall asleep here…" I broke the silence while hugging the pillow to my chest.

"Didn't the note on Joey's forehead mention that more Twinkies were going to get it so to speak?" Duke asked out loud.

"Yeah but I don't think whoever did it would be stupid enough to do it again while we're all awake, they would have to wait until we were all asleep, what do you think big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know Mokuba and I know it wasn't me since I was the one who found the mutt like that and I could care less" Kaiba replied while stretched out on his sofa.

Yugi and Joey showed up not too long after and joined in on the conversation. "What are you guys talkin' about?" Joey asked as he sat down.

"Just trying to figure out when the person who did that to you is going to strike again" Tea said as she grabbed a pillow.

"Don't mind me guys, I'm just going to drown out all of you seeing as I've got a headache and that we're going around in circles which doesn't help at all" I added as I put the pillow on my face and laid down with my legs crossed.

"So if we have no evidence whatsoever, why are we talking about it? We should just wait until whoever did it slips up or we catch them doing it" Mokuba said.

"Then let's just watch some TV until we're all tired" Yugi suggested. This time Duke is the one who grabbed the remote and started channel surfing until he found that Toy Story was playing on the Disney Channel "We can watch this until it's time to go to sleep"

"I'm going to my room and see if I can find some pain killers for this headache" I said as I got up. "But Anna, we have the pain killers in the kitchen cabinet, why would you need to go to your room?" Mokuba asked me.

"I already checked Mokuba, but Duke was the one to finish the last two in the bottle you gave him since he carried Tristan for a good while and I have some in my bag upstairs so I'll be quick alright?" I replied back as I went upstairs and took the opportunity to sneak in Joey's room while everyone else went back to watching the movie.

Once inside Joey's room, I quickly grabbed the two Twinkies and carefully put them under my pj's once again, ran into my room to grab the bottle of Advil and carefully walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to get some water and then went back to the couch without anyone noticing.

"That Buzz Lightyear really cracks me up!" Joey chuckled as he saw Buzz getting carried away by the claw while Woody was grabbing onto his leg.

"I like the little alien guys, I think they're the funniest" Yugi commented.

"I'm jealous of all the toys Andy owns and the fact that they come to life" Mokuba added.

Kaiba couldn't help but look at his little brother when he heard that "Mokuba, you have more toys than you know what to do with, why are you jealous of a kid who has half the amount of toys you own?"

"Because his toys come to life big brother and mine don't" Mokuba replied back as he crossed his arms and everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

I couldn't help but join in before I took the pills "Mokuba, this is a MOVIE, I'm pretty sure you can make your toys come to life if you made it into a movie" then swallowed the two pills and laid in an upright position with a pillow under my head.

"My favorite part is where Ham doesn't understand what Mr. Potato Head meant by Picasso" Kaiba added while everyone was surprised at his comment and just looked back with a "What?" look and looked back at the movie

"Mine is when Buzz Lightyear acts like he's drunk on tea and then starts rambling on how he realized that he's just a toy after attempting to fly out of a window and ended on the floor and Sid's sister found him and then put him in a tea party" I commented

"I think the one where Woody is under the crate shaking in his boots when Sid lifts it up is the funniest" Yugi added.

"Or how about when Sid's toys came out from under the bed and surrounded Woody and Buzz? I think that was pretty funny" Duke couldn't help but laugh at how Woody used Buzz's karate chop

After a couple minutes, the movie was over and everyone was still on the couch and were too lazy to get up. "I think I'm sleeping here tonight guys, I think I got a little TOO comfortable" Joey let out a yawn.

"I'll get some bed covers out of the closet down the hall" as Mokuba got up and slid the doors open and then passed them around to everyone.

"Well goodnight everyone, until tomorrow morning" Yugi said as he then closed his eyes and everyone followed suit.

I waited until everyone was asleep for sure and walked over to Joey in which I took out the two Twinkies under my shirt, unwrapped them quietly, mushed them in my hands, sprinkled them all over him, wiped my hands with a tissue and then threw it away but little did I know that Kaiba was not able to fall asleep so easily and caught me and took me into the kitchen not to wake anyone up.

"I knew it had to be you all along, so I guess you going upstairs for your "medication" was just a diversion huh?"

I was freaking out inside but I didn't show it on my face "That wasn't a diversion, you guys really did run out of pain killers and saw it as an opportunity to do it again" trying to keep my cool.

"You know I can wake everyone up and then they'll see you're the only one awake and then see that the mutt once again is covered in Twinkies and blame you" Kaiba snickered.

I couldn't help but form a mischievous smile "You can, but they'll also see I'm not the only one who's awake and maybe the blame will go to you since everyone here knows you can't stand him"

"You're forgetting that they also know you can't stand him just as much as I do" he replied back.

Realizing that he's right I asked "So what do you want Kaiba?"

Kaiba slightly looked away from me and then replied "We team up against the mutt for a really good prank on your last day here and I keep my mouth shut on the Twinkie incident, deal?" as he took out his hand.

Before I shook his hand I asked him "And how exactly do you and I plan for this big prank? I'm pretty sure if anyone sees us talking, people are going to ask questions and I'm not sure just how I'm going to explain that"

"Well you and I have smart phones with messenger apps, I'm pretty sure we can communicate through there" Kaiba replied.

"It's risky but I guess it's the only way it can be done, deal" as I shook his hand, exchanged usernames, then went back into the living room and quietly slipped onto the couch and fell asleep until tomorrow….

* * *

><p>That's all folks! This took FOREVER to finish (18 pages? Jeeze….lol) ONCE AGAIN, constructive criticism is definitely welcomed but flames ARE NOT, MOVE ON if you don't care for this storychapter. School has officially started and the next two chapters won't be up until the semester is over.

Xoxo

Forever_froz3n


End file.
